Welcome to Wonderland
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: If there was a first episode showing how Alice came upon Wonderland, this would be it. Or ... something like it. ; Please R&R!
1. Down a Rabbit Hole

**(A/N)** - DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP! Seriously. 'Far Away' is my first priority right now and after that, it's 'Casper Meets Dani'. I will try and update this when I can, but don't expect it to be too long in chapter-lengths. I do plan to finish this, but I don't know when that'll be.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Down a Rabbit Hole**

* * *

"Hey Dinah," Alice greeted.

She had been sitting under the apple tree in the far end of the backyard, careful to keep out of sight of her parents' friends. They had decided to throw a sort of tea party, and brought all of their friends and co-workers. Alice was getting sick of being told how adorable and tiny she was - she was six years old! Practically seven! She didn't deserve any of that.

She was forced to wear an uncomfortable itchy blue dress, with itchy sleeves, and itchy lace, and itchy everything. Luckily, Dinah's sudden arrival had distracted her from all that itching, and she calmed down, petting her tiger-tabby colored Angora cat.

"I'd much rather be in the house today," she told her, "I mean, I know it's a beautiful day out and all, but sooner or later they'll find me here ..." she sighed, "It's awful being the only kid at the party. I can't wait until the baby is born, but then it'd be a while before the baby can play with me, won't it?" she asked Dinah with a laugh that quickly faded, "Oh, I _wish_ they'd have let me know sooner! I could've asked Kim to come over! Then I wouldn't be so bored ..."

She sighed, leaning back against the tree and staring up into the branches. She closed her eyes for a little bit as she stroked Dinah's silky fur. A rumbling growl emitted from her cat, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"What is it Dinah?" she asked, and her cat hissed.

There was a rustle in the bushes next to her, and she caught a glimpse of a fuzzy white rabbit as it bounded past her.

"A _rabbit_!" she gasped, and Dinah left her lap, still growling.

Alice turned, and got up to crouch as she followed in the direction of where the rabbit had gone. She pushed on through the bushes and weeds, and came upon a small clearing, with a tree in the center of it.

There, at the root of the tree, was a small burrow which the rabbit disappeared into.

"Oh I only wanted to get a good look at it," Alice pouted, and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. She folded her arms, and looked in the direction of her house briefly, before looking back at the burrow. Cautiously, she approached it, and as she approached it, she realized it got bigger and bigger. Much bigger. Big enough for her to crawl into it, even.

"That's odd," she breathed, and knelt down in front of the hole.

"Mister Rabbit!!" she called, and her voice echoed down into the hole. It sounded like it went a long way down.

"I do hope he doesn't mind if I come in ..." she said, as she began to crawl on her hands and knees into the darkness. Only when the last shed of sunlight was gone did she cry out in anguish, "Oh, I wish I'd brought a flashlight!"

She moved onward, and the ground was covered in leaves. She must be near his bed. But where was the rabbit? She pulled her knee forward, and she was suddenly tumbling downwards. She let out a cry that echoed all around her as she continued to fall, leaves and sticks and dirt falling down after her.

She fell for what felt like hours, in complete darkness, and then ...

* * *

(A/N) - Evil, yes, I know. ;P I have more! I just want to finish more of it before I update again. Review please! It helps! :)


	2. Strange Face in a Strange Place

**(A/N) **- This is short. And stupid. Forgive me - Randall and my novel are sharing most of my brain right now - think of this as a ... coffee break from the two. Not that there won't be effort put into this - believe me, there will be, just ... give it time! And many thanks to my reviewers! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Strange Face In A Strange Place**

* * *

Everything was bright. She was in sunlight again! Before she could rejoice, she fell on her bottom, right onto a cushiony red velvet pouffe with a loud "Oof!!"

"Rabbit!!" a voice called, loud and shrill. It frightened Alice, and she immediately scrambled to her feet, ducking behind a large fence-like archway, covered in vines. Her blue eyes went wide when she'd realized she was in some kind of palace, with black-and-white checkered floors, and elaborate furniture, tables and chairs, all red and gold.

_'What could this place be?_' she thought. She didn't know anyone lived in the meadow behind her house! After all, there was a lake not so far off ... and was she underground right now? No, she couldn't be! She looked up, squinting. There was the sun, the same old sun from her world, hiding behind some clouds.

"Coming, your Majesty!" a nasally voice with a sort of British accent responded.

Alice turned, wide-eyed, to see what appeared to be a man in a rabbit suit with rollerskates. He rolled into the courtyard, and stopped suddenly at the sight of Alice. His ears went up in fright, and all she could do was stare right back.

"Rabbit!" the woman's voice called again, "There you are! I thought I told you to send out the invitations for croquet this evening! I just stopped by the Hatter and the Hare's to see if they had enough tea for the event, and they said they didn't know I was planning a croquet game this evening!"

As she spoke, Rabbit's eyes kept glancing nervously in Alice's direction, and he had quickly rolled up past the archway when the Queen made to approach.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, appalled, "Did you send out the invitations or not?"

He laughed nervously, and held up the handful of envelopes, "Almost done, your highness."

"Very well then. Do hurry up!" she said impatiently, and turned on her heel and left.

Alice peeked up and caught a glimpse of red as the Queen turned the corner.

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

She looked up to see the Rabbit peering down curiously at her, and pretty much frightened at the sight of her.

"I'm not little!" she retorted as she stood, and he stumbled backwards on his skates, nearly falling, "I'm almost seven years old!!"

"_Shh_!!" he hissed, "She'll hear you!"

"What is this place?" she asked.

He blinked, "You mean you don't know?" he asked, "This is Wonderland. And right now, you're sitting right outside the Red Queen's throne room!"

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"If she finds you, it could be!" he whispered frantically, and took her by the hand. She rushed to keep up as he rolled out of the courtyard as fast as his wheels could take him.

"Is she mean?" Alice asked in a huff once Mr. Rabbit stopped in the middle of the forest just outside the palace. "She sounds it."

"She can be," he shuddered, "I don't know how she'd react to a newcomer - you're certainly not from around here, and if she found a stranger in her palace like that, well I ... I-I don't know how she'd react!"

"I don't mean any harm," she assured, "I mean, I didn't even mean to come here. I just sorta fell ..."

But the Rabbit really wasn't paying attention; he was shifting nervously on his skates, "I'm late!" he announced suddenly with a sort of squeak, "I need to give out the rest of these invitations before the party!" and he skated off.

"Wait!" she called after him, but he'd soon disappeared.

Alice sighed. This seemed to be a common attribute in grown-ups lately. No matter how much she read and tried to be as smart as them, it still didn't keep their attention on her for very long.

* * *

**(A/N)** - Kill me. Go ahead. You know you want to. And there is more, just ... not enough yet. Please review and feed thine muse!


End file.
